watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Ogino
is Tomoko's high school homeroom teacher during her 2nd and 3rd year and gym teacher during her 1st year. Overview Tomoko's homeroom teacher who strives to make her more sociable even though her tactics sometimes only serve to worsen Tomoko's social anxieties. Personality A very kind and hardworking teacher who tries to help Tomoko befriend other people. Though strict, she tries to support her students. She gives a good plan for Hina Nemoto to pursue her dream of becoming a voice actress. However, her eagerness often backfires. Her excitement to announce that a student wishes to become a voice actress embarrasses Hina. Her efforts to make Tomoko more sociable often humiliate Tomoko further. Nevertheless, she is not a "fool" character who constantly screws up and ruins things. When she meets with Tomoko and Mrs. Kuroki, she supports Tomoko. Some of her plans, such as making Tomoko act as the group leader for a field trip, in the long run help Tomoko form friendships with a number of classmates. As with most characters in the series, she has her flaws, but she is not only those flaws. Ultimately, she sincerely cares about her students as individuals. Appearance Ogino has short brown hair. She is often seen wearing the outfit for gym teachers, consisting of a high collar jacket and pants. Sometimes she is seen wearing gym shirt and pants, and a whistle for use during gym classes. ''Anime'' *Season 1: Episodes 3, 5, 6, 10, 12 ''Manga'' *Volume 02: Chapters 10, 11 *Volume 03: Chapters 19, 25 *Volume 05: Chapters 39, 40, 42, 43 *Volume 06: Chapters 49, 50, 55 *Volume 07: Chapter 59 *Volume 08: Chapters 69, 71, 77 *Volume 09: Chapters 81, 82, 86 *Volume 10: Chapters 90, 95, 97 *Volume 11: Chapters 107, 109, 110 *Volume 12: Chapters 115, 115.5, 119, 122 *Volume 13: Chapters 124, 125, 130 *Volume 14: Chapters 135, 141 *Volume 15: Chapter 144 *Volume 16: Chapters 155, 156, 157, 158 *TBA: Chapter 160, 163 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Tomoko Kuroki Tomoko is one of the students Ogino teaches in her class. After observing Tomoko in the class for a week, she realizes that Tomoko does not have many, if not any friends at all, in the class. From then on, Ogino has been trying to help and support Tomoko at any time she can, from fixing her nervous and stuttering speaking while talking to people, encouraging her to make friends, to giving her supplementary PE classes. Ogino wants Tomoko to be more straightforward, as well as coming to other people to make friends instead of waiting for someone to find her. Despite not liking to be in contact with her teacher, and often feeling embarrassed when Ogino tries to help her, in Chapter 50 Tomoko is shown to actually somewhat appreciate her teacher's help and support. Trivia *In the course of the manga, she becomes the primary teacher in Tomoko's life. *Students refer to her amongst themselves with the nickname "Ogii" (オギー) usually rendered in that katakana. *She shares the name of Chiba Lotte Marines outfielder and shortstop Takashi Ogino. Memorable Quotes * "You should try to make some friends." - to Tomoko in Chapter 40 * "Speak clearly!" - to Tomoko in Chapter 42 * "See, you can do it if you try." - to Tomoko in Chapter 42 *"I know that you've been coming here to watch until pretty late ever since that day we played tennis after school. You can always practice by yourself against the wall and I'll play with you when I have the time." - to Tomoko in Chapter 50 Gallery Ogino.png|Ogino in the manga. Asuka_katou_chapter_90.png|At a parent-teacher conference with Asuka Katō's mother. Ogino Freaks.png|Ogino wishes to discuss your search history. . . . Navigation Category:Class 3-5 Category:Class 2-4 Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Female